<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Совместимость by cute_spidey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379100">Совместимость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey'>cute_spidey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятница абсолютно не понимает, что не так с Тони и Питером.</p>
<p>Однажды Тони просил просканировать и проанализировать Паркера, поэтому в архивах ИИ хранится подробная информация о нем, и это помогает понять, насколько он совместим с самим Старком. Так вот, совмещаются они практически идеально.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Совместимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик можно найти еще и здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9609881</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятница абсолютно не понимает, что не так с Тони и Питером.</p>
<p>Однажды Тони просил просканировать и проанализировать Паркера, поэтому в архивах ИИ хранится подробная информация о нем, и это помогает понять, насколько он совместим с самим Старком. Так вот, совмещаются они практически <i>идеально</i>.</p>
<p>Старк является холериком, а Питер — сангвиником. Последние легко сдерживают энергию партнера и направляют ее в нужное русло, что Пятница часто наблюдала за Паркером и Тони на миссиях, в лаборатории, даже в постели. Кстати, психосексуальная активность темпераментов тоже отлично сочетается: у холериков она оценивается как очень сильная, а у сангвиников — средняя, что позволяет одному доминировать над другим. И, как замечает Пятница, у таких взаимоотношений существует тенденция с стремлением к чему-то новому, неизвестному, необычному. А ведь Питер и Тони так любят открывать для себя что-то новое.</p>
<p>После сканирования психологии DISC Пятница отмечает, что в общении Паучок и Тони действуют тоже совершенно правильно. Питер никогда не навязывает свою точку зрения и не задает риторических вопросов, а Старк часто шутит, ведет себя позитивно, старается, чтобы любая дискуссия не переросла в спор. При всем прочем, их отношения можно назвать… как там говорят? <i>Страстными</i>. Эмоциональными. А это то, что нужно им обоим.</p>
<p>Опуская все подробности о совместимости на генетическом уровне, Пятница приходит к выводу, что между Тони и Питером определенно должна быть любовь. Если бы они жили в мире какой-то антиутопии, о которой Старк говорил как-то раз, то этих двоих супергероев свели вместе ради получения потомства (несмотря на пол — наука не дремлет). Вот поэтому Пятница совсем не понимает, что мешает им просто любить друг друга. После тщательных подсчетов и анализа ИИ приходит к выводу, что здесь имеет место общественное мнение, порицание из-за большой разницы в возрасте, но эту теорию Пятница вскоре отвергает — Тони никогда не заботило чужое мнение. Тогда в чем дело?</p>
<p>ИИ решает, что Тони и Питер просто не понимают всех плюсов этих отношений. Понятия не имеют, насколько благополучное их ждет будущее вместе. А значит, им нужно об этом сказать. Ну или подтолкнуть друг к другу. Все-таки Пятница благодарит Тони за свое создание и хочет, чтобы у него все было хорошо. Это было изначальной основной целью.</p>
<p>Если бы Пятница могла радоваться, она бы непременно обрадовалась тому, что является нейронной сетью, а не простой программой, заточенной делать одни и те же вещи. Искусственные интеллекты имеют обыкновение развиваться, учиться и не всегда действовать по указке. Что пригодилось в очередной раз.</p>
<p>Когда начинается пандемия (Земо сбежал из тюрьмы да еще и выпустил на свет какой-то вирус — теперь с этим разбираются Баки и Сэм), практически сразу все школы переходят на дистанционное обучение в Zoom. Пятница, сложив два и два, рекомендует Старку забрать Питера учиться в башню: Мидтаунская школа не стала исключением с обучением онлайн, а совместное времяпрепровождение способствует повышению общения. Тони согласился, не сразу, неохотно, но очень тщательно несколько раз проговорив, что это только ради всеобщей безопасности, ведь остальные Мстители тоже проводят свой карантин на Базе. Это помогает: Тони и Питер хотя бы перестают игнорировать друг друга и начинают вежливо общаться. Даже изредка улыбаются друг другу. Медленно, но верно растапливают лед, как и говорили расчеты Пятницы.</p>
<p>ИИ предлагает Тони взломать канал Мидтаунской школы, но Старк отвергает эту идею.</p>
<p>— На кой черт нам подслушивать то, как школьники болтают о биологии? — рассеянно спрашивает он, почесав голову.</p>
<p>— Таким образом вы можете узнать больше об интересах Питера, понять, что он делает большую часть дня, сэр, — вежливо отвечает ИИ. Тони после этих слов крепко задумывается, на его лице прямо видны его размышления, но потом качает головой.</p>
<p>— Пит и так думает, что я слишком его гиперопекаю, — со вздохом произносит, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Не хватало еще и вмешательства в его занятия.</p>
<p>— Гиперопека? — Если бы у Пятницы была способность хмуриться, она бы нахмурилась. — В ответе на мой запрос сказано, что это тип детско-родительских отношений, характеризующийся повышенным вниманием, тотальным контролем действий, поступков ребенка. Ваши же отношения нельзя назвать ни родительскими, ни тоталиристическими, поэтому данный термин не является корректным…</p>
<p>— Питер считает, что я отношусь к нему, как к ребенку. И все из-за того, что я не спешу заявлять о наших отношениях. Просто не хочу торопиться. Вот стал бы я трахаться со своим ребенком? — восклицает он, фыркнув.</p>
<p>— Судя по вашему типичному поведению, нет, не стали бы. Возникает вопрос, почему вы не можете сказать мистеру Паркеру то же самое?</p>
<p>— Думаешь, это так просто? — как-то горько, а потом уже раздраженно. — Напомни, почему я сейчас разговариваю с жестянкой?</p>
<p>— Я — не жестянка, — спокойно указывает Пятница. — Я — искусственный интеллект.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Кэп, — Тони закатывает глаза, но на лице появляется подобие улыбки.</p>
<p>Пятница понимает, что Питеру нужно как-то доказать, что Старк не считает его ребенком (хотя это является довольно сомнительным суждением — Паркеру шестнадцать, и он все еще не достиг совершеннолетия). Однако, после очередного подробного анализа всех диалогов Тони и Питера, ИИ приходит к другому мнению: единственным недостатком в отношениях героев являются не предрассудки, а банальное отсутствие искренности. Старк умалчивает о своей работе, Паучок — о тайных ночных миссиях. В целом, они мало говорят о своих чувствах, тогда как у среднестатистической пары признания в любви звучат хотя бы четыре раза в неделю.</p>
<p>Пятница наблюдает за перемещениями Питера. Учеба проходит у него в комнате, за столом, примерно в том же самом режиме, как если бы он ходил в школу, а не занимался онлайн. Микрофон и камера всегда должны быть включены. От учебы Питера обычно не отвлекают — другие Мстители заняты своими делами: кто-то тоже саморазвивается, вроде Роджерса, который активно познает современную культуру, кто-то тренируется в зале, кто-то спасает мир. ИИ тщательно собирает мельчайшие подробности, чтобы составить точный и безукоризненный план, и наконец понимает, как нужно поступить.</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк, сэр, — окликает Пятница Тони, который рассеянно совершенствует восемьдесят пятого Марка. — Вы сегодня еще не просматривали работающие ночью камеры.</p>
<p>— Верно. Позволяю тебе просмотреть их самостоятельно, — не отвлекаясь от работы, проговаривает Тони, затем поднимает взгляд. — Или ты уже, и хочешь показать мне что-то интересное?</p>
<p>— Питер Паркер в три часа и три минуты утра выбрался из здания в костюме Человека-Паука.</p>
<p>Пятнице приходится нарушить один из алгоритмов, чтобы соврать Старку. Зато это производит нужный эффект: Тони чуть ли не мгновенно вскакивает на ноги, роняя часть железного Марка.</p>
<p>— Он сделал что?! Черт возьми, неужели так сложно следовать правилам? — Тони вспыхивает и воспламеняется как спичка, даже не подумав посмотреть на камеры и убедиться в правдивости слов ИИ. То ли доверяет информации, то ли просто как истинный холерик позволяет эмоциям застелить сознание и отключить здравый смысл. — Где он сейчас? Я это так не оставлю!</p>
<p>— В своей комнате, сэр.</p>
<p>Если бы Пятница могла усмехаться, она бы усмехнулась.</p>
<p>Тони добирается до комнаты Паучка чуть ли не за минуту, в порыве ярости распахивает дверь и кричит с порога:</p>
<p>— Паучок, какого хрена?!</p>
<p>Питер вздрагивает, чуть ли не подпрыгивает на стуле и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит в экран компьютера. Пятница сделала все вовремя — у Паучка как раз сейчас идет урок, совместный с параллельным классом, и на секунду в комнате повисает тишина. Паркер приходит в себя, отключает микрофон на компьютере и шипит в сторону:</p>
<p>— Тони, ты сейчас совсем не вовремя!</p>
<p>— Какого хрена ты вышел из здания сегодня ночью, а? — продолжает Старк, скрестив руки на груди и буквально буравя взглядом сжавшегося Паучка. Пятница в это время незаметно от Питера включает микрофон в компьютере Паркера.</p>
<p>— Я никуда не выходил! — Он звучит обиженно. — Честно! Зачем мне это?</p>
<p>— Ты понимаешь, что ты, во-первых, нарушил самоизоляцию, — Тони жестко отчитывает его, загибая пальцы, — во-вторых, нарушил правила Базы, одно из которых — не покидать ее после полуночи, а в-третьих, меня ослушался, в конце концов! Что это за желание нарушать правила, а?</p>
<p>Рот Питера расширяется в букву «о», а потом внезапно кривится.</p>
<p>— Да не выходил я никуда! Как тебе еще это объяснить?</p>
<p>— Что за юношеский максимализм такой? — окончательно распаляется Тони. Питер мельком бросает взгляд на экран компьютера, снова отключает микрофон, но Пятница вновь его включает. — И как тебя после этого не считать ребенком?</p>
<p>— О, так ты все-таки меня им считаешь, да?! — Питер тоже не выдерживает и вскакивает на ноги. — Знаешь, что?..</p>
<p>— Мистер Паркер, — вдруг слышится смущенный кашель со стороны компьютера, — нам не положено это делать, но может, все-таки выключите свой микрофон? Кажется, у вас сейчас есть дела поважнее.</p>
<p>Питер поворачивается к столу и уставляется на экран, на котором видны обалдевшие лица одноклассников. До Тони, кажется, тоже начало доходить, что происходит.</p>
<p>— У тебя… сейчас урок? — обескураженно проговаривает он.</p>
<p>— Это там голос Старка? — одновременно с ним спрашивает Мишель.</p>
<p>— Не говорите мне, что Пенис Паркер сидит на Базе Мстителей, — доносится голос Флэша Томпсона.</p>
<p>— Питер, ничего не хочешь рассказать? — осведомляется Нед.</p>
<p>Коленки Паркера начинают дрожать, он судорожно захлопывает экран ноутбука, и Пятница, наконец, позволяет ему это сделать. На некоторое время в воздухе повисает тишина.</p>
<p>— Доволен теперь? — тихо произносит Паучок, зарываясь руками в свои волосы и тихо застонав.</p>
<p>— Видит Один, я не хотел отрывать тебя от занятий. — Тони начинает успокаиваться, и в его глазах появляется осознание. — Вот черт, они же меня слышали.</p>
<p>— А тебя не волнует, что слышал я? — Питер сжимает кулаки и отворачивается. Тони кусает губу.</p>
<p>— Я не хотел на тебя кричать, просто ты постоянно нарушаешь правила.</p>
<p>— Я. Никуда. Не выходил. Этой ночью! — Паркер срывается, оказывается рядом и толкает Старка в грудь. — Ты вообще меня слышишь? Можешь по камерам посмотреть, можешь Пятницу спросить, я спокойно спал!</p>
<p>— Но Пятница… — беспомощно пытается поймать руки Питера, и наконец это ему удается, поэтому он притягивает Питера к себе, поставив его в неудобную позицию.</p>
<p>— Теперь из-за тебя все в курсе того, что я живу здесь? А что они могли подумать? Да я вообще урок сейчас пропускаю, отпусти! — Эмоции Питера выливаются бессвязным потоком, он пытается высвободить свои руки, но Старк держит его крепко.</p>
<p>— Они могли подумать, что ты тоже супергерой, — задумчиво протягивает, нервно усмехнувшись. — Знаешь, как мы можем их разубедить?</p>
<p>— Как?.. О нет, — глаза Питера распахиваются, — ты хочешь сказать…</p>
<p>— Я не хотел торопиться, но раз уж они меня услышали, то придется их убедить в том, что мы вместе? — неуверенно протягивает Старк, улыбаясь. Питер открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но с таким же рвением его закрывает. — Если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь сбегать из Базы с целью поразвлечься, то я совсем не против снова с тобой встречаться.</p>
<p>— Ах ты!.. Да я не ребенок, чтобы ты…</p>
<p>— Я никогда не считал тебя ребенком, Питер, — с чувством говорит Тони, удивляясь, что эти слова сейчас даются так легко.</p>
<p>— Нет?</p>
<p>— Нет, — довольно повторяет Тони. А в следующий момент губы Питера уже накрывают его губы.</p>
<p>Точный учет всех факторов и особенностей характера последовательно привел к нужному результату. Питер и Тони снова вместе. А если что-то пойдет не так, Пятница будет рядом, чтобы напомнить об их прекрасной совместимости.</p>
<p>Если бы Пятница могла улыбнуться, она бы улыбнулась. Даже бы обрадовалась. Но искусственный интеллект, к сожалению, не знает, что такое эмоции. Как оказалось, это и не нужно, чтобы понять людей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>